


Ooh Ooh Ooh (Honey)

by Poochee



Series: Teen!AU [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Gift Fic, Grease!Au, M/M, Semi-secret relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He was bright pastel and James was dark bold. His finger-waved curls and sweater vests could never fit in with the shiny Pink Lady jackets and leather T-Birds. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh Ooh Ooh (Honey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froakie-Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Froakie-Yes).



> for my dear Froakie-Yes!! this is like a month late but shhhh  
> enjoy <3

Niki knew he and James could never be together; not _here_ , anyway. Crystal Palace High School was split into two distinct groups, and Niki wasn’t on the side that James was. He didn’t wear leather or grease his hair back, he didn’t roll up the bottom of his pants and wear cool shoes. He was bright pastel and James was dark bold. His finger-waved curls and sweater vests could never fit in with the shiny Pink Lady jackets and leather T-Birds.

Suzy would be a better fit for James, anyway. They had gone out last year, according to Marlene. They were compatible in every way, yet…Niki just couldn’t let James go. He was hopelessly devoted to him in every way. When he slept, he dreamt of James. His eyes drifted to the blond in class; spotted him from across the hall every time they crossed paths. He daydreamed of the bad-boy-jerk he had reconnected with that night of the prep rally, but had fallen in love with during the lazy summer days and nights of London.

He couldn’t just let all of that go. It was scary the same time it was exciting, the way he couldn’t get James out of his mind. His blond hair and tanned skin, not to mention his blue eyes…Niki had never been more attracted to someone, male or female. That summer had felt like an eternity, but a blissful one. One that Niki never wanted to leave. It was no wonder he was so heartbroken at the end of it all, and by the tears in James’ eyes, Niki knew the Brit had felt the same about and for him. He had just been thrown for a loop that night, put off by James’ attitude towards him just to put a show up for his friends, who Niki was sure didn’t exactly like him.

Even the Pink Ladies didn’t like him, aside from Marlene, who had taken him under her wing and they became fast friends. Unlike him and Suzy, who had made fun of him just yesterday at her sleepover with a terrible brown curly wig. He had stopped by to give Marlene the cigarettes she had left at his house and came just in time to see it. It didn’t matter. He wanted James, and he was sure Suzy had her eye on some guy named Richard, and no one said they had to be friends.

Niki didn’t know what to do. He was _stuck_. He could never fit in with James’ crowd, he had tried, and failed various times. The second time James broke his heart was at the prep rally, when he pretended to be some totally different person and didn’t act like the annoyingly handsome and charming Brit he thought he knew. There was also the time when James tried to impress him with the track team, along with every other physical team the school had to offer. Niki found it ridiculous, but he appreciated the effort, and had forgiven James behind the bleachers while they were wrapped up in one another.

Their first night out ‘together’ was at the school dance. It had been horrible. They danced for about ten seconds before some girl from another school named Jane came over and stole James away. Niki had been frustrated and left with Marlene, cursing James and the dance, accepting the cigarette he had been offered by his new best friend. Apparently James and Jane had something last year, too, and it was one of the reasons he and Suzy had split up. James…would he cheat on Niki, too? Would he still be chasing skirts if they ever ended up together?

Niki didn’t want to know the answer.

But, as James does, he makes it up to Niki. Niki forgives him, and they go out on a little date to the local diner, where their date is sabotaged by James and Marlene’s friends. It’s not so bad, Niki had thought at the time as he looked around the busy table. They were certainly amusing, but Niki wasn’t used to the brashness. His parents were strict and so had his friends been back in Austria. Things were different here, and in time, after a terrible date with James that resulted with Niki punching his ‘boyfriend’ in the jaw and walking out of the drive-in, Niki had come to realize that it was _he_ who was different, not the place.

Although they have their ups and downs, Niki knows what he wants – or rather, _who_ – and he’s not going to let whatever this is between them die. So, while he’s watching a car race between James and some other boy, he comes to a realization. James had tried to change for him, and even though he had failed, _Niki_ could try. It would be easy. James couldn’t slip into the role of a ‘good boy’ here, so Niki would simply have to do the opposite for him.

James wins the race, and Niki wants to kiss him in congratulations. He’s too far, and it’s probably for the best, but then he sees Marlene running over, holding her skirt with a pretty grin on her face.

“ _Niki! He won! James won!_ ” She pants in German as she gets close, and Niki stands from his place on the ground, straightening his blue sweater vest and smiling back at her as she comes to stand in front of him.

“ _Yes, I was watching_ ,” he says calmly, and Marlene grins until he reaches for her hands, a somber look on his face, “ _Marlene, do you think you can help me?_ ”

She looks a little confused, but definitely curious, “ _Yes, of course, Niki. With what?_ ”

He licks his lips and glances over to the car and James, who is celebrating with his friends. A smile tugs at the Austrian’s lips and he looks to his best friend again, “ _Can we go to your house? I will explain on the way._ ”

A grin overtakes her face again, and she nods eagerly, “ _Yeah, come on!_ ”

Niki takes one last look at James before rushing off with Marlene, confident that the next time he sees James, they’ll be together for good.

He misses the longing look James gives his retreating back as they head to Marlene’s car.

\--

James is nervous. He’s swiped this knitted sweater from one of the nerds passing by after school, feeling like the perfect example of school spirit despite wearing all black, except for the cream and red coloured sweater. He’s swept his long hair back and currently walking through the crowd of the school carnival, wringing his hands together and nodding in greeting to those passing by when they wave or call his name.

He hasn’t seen Niki since the race. The little adorably rat-faced Austrian had been watching from afar, and that’s all it took for James to be sure that he _needed_ to win. He had tried to impress Niki before, and although it hadn’t played out the way he wanted to, he got Niki’s attention and back in his arms. For a day or two, at least. Their relationship was the best, but James was eager and willing to fix that.

Ronnie, Jackie, Francois, and Emmo come out of nowhere and bombard him, grinning and laughing and pulling at his sweater, asking where on earth he got such a thing and where he’d been all afternoon.

“It’s for Niki,” he says simply in explanation, and the four stop to stare, eyes wide in disbelief at him.

“ _What?_ ” Ronnie asks in disbelief; not because that James is interested in another boy, but because he’s trying to change for Niki _again_ , “Are you serious?”

James hesitates, but he nods, not wanting to say so. He moves to open his mouth when Francois nudges him in the side, looking away, and suddenly Jackie slaps his arm, looking at where Francois is. James turns and looks, a frown on his face, until he sees the crowd disperse and a leather-clad figure makes their way through, smoking a cigarette with a head of wild brown curls.

It’s Niki. Niki Lauda.

_His_ Niki.

Niki’s wearing these skin-tight leather pants that makes James all but _drool_. He can’t take his eyes away from those shapely legs and the obvious bulge in the front. He’s wearing a fitting leather jacket, shiny and beautiful, while his thin lips are wrapped around a cigarette and he’s giving James the dirtiest bedroom eyes.

James has never had a boner so quick in his entire life, and Marlene Knaus is looking quite smug behind the Austrian.

Finally, he finds his tongue, and despite wanting it in the other boy’s mouth at that moment, he asks in disbelief, “ _Niki?_ ”

Niki plucks his cigarette from his lips, licks and bites them in a way that can only be seen as seductive, even raking his eyes up and down James before saying, “Tell me about it, _stud_.”

James is in shock while everyone around them hoots and hollers, whistling and cheering, until he begins to shrug off the sweater from his shoulders just as Niki begins to peel off his leather jacket.

“Hot in that?” James teases, tossing the sweater away and keeping their eyes locked as they make their way towards one another. He doesn’t stop until he has his arms around Niki, both of them dressed in black and nearly every person around has their eyes on them.

“Not as hot as you are right now,” Niki fires back without hesitation, smirking up at the Brit as he slides his hand up James’ back, “You look like you can cum in your pants any second now.”

“I haven’t even seen your ass in those pants yet, darling,” James grins, licking his and biting his lips as he pulls Niki closer with an arm around his thin waist, both of them bursting out in a fit of soft giggles. They don’t know what to do with each other yet, utterly shocked to the core, but pleasantly so.

They stare for a moment longer before Niki wraps his arms around James’ shoulders, pulling him down as their lips press together in a long overdue kiss. Oh, they’ve missed this. James’ firm, demanding lips are perfect against Niki’s softer, pliant mouth. They don’t hear the cheering and whistling as they kiss, tied up in one another before they break away, flushed and in need of some privacy.

“Wanna get out of here?” James finally murmurs, returning Niki’s grin as it grows across the Austrian’s lips, not another word coming from either of them as they make their way back to James’ car.


End file.
